Animal Farm Before Old Major's Speech
by EmaIb
Summary: A talk Clover and Old Major have the night before he delivers his speech.


Animal Farm – Before Old Major's Speech

Clover walked slowly out of her stall. It was late at night, but she had been awoken by a strange sound coming from outside. "Old Major, why are you up?" asked Clover. Old Major was out of his stall, and was looking patiently at the full moon, as if he was waiting for it to say something.

"I had…another one of those dreams tonight." He said quietly. Clover sighed

"Again? What is this? The 10th time?" asked Clover.

"It's just the 3rd time, and yes, again. They're happening more often now. I honestly have no clue what might be causing them." He looked up at Clover. "Maybe…I've been put on this earth to give the animals a message." He sounded confident although it was a far-off concept.

"Well, who knows…Major…What happens in those so-called dreams? You tell me so much about how they're important, but you've never told me what happens in them." said Clover.

"I've told you before." he said hesitantly.

"Well I forget. Tell me again." she said.

"You forget lots." said Old Major.

"Well I'm not the most intelligent animal on the planet! Just tell me already!" she said loudly.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the entire farm!" he said, trying to control his volume. Clover rolled her eyes. " Fine. So, this is what happened. It's hard to describe really, but I envisioned a world where the Animals run free, free from man. Man would be banished from the earth forever, and us animals would be in complete control. This world was better than anything you would imagine. Food everywhere, no Animal would go to sleep hungry. I could have 400 more children, and in this world, they would all be well fed and strong. No animals would be forced to work day and night, only a small amount each day. For horses like you Clover, there would be vast plains to run on, not just a stall where you're locked for half the day. You would be free to spend your days doing whatever pleases you. There would be no worry, just peace. Peace for every foal and calf." he ended.

"But…how would it happen?" said Clover, who was quite interested in the subject now.

"It would be the overthrowing of Jonas and his men. First Manor Farm, then, the rest of England. And after that, the world." He said with a strange cockiness in his voice.

"You're crazy! We've been run by humans for moons and moons, there's no way we can just overthrow them all of a sudden! They'll kill us!" she said fearfully.

"Maybe they will kill us, but if we try it, one day our children will stand proud upon this land, claiming it as their own! They won't have to deal with Man. It will all be over one day." said Old Major. He seemed not to have a single doubt in his voice when speaking about this.

"That sounds…Pretty good, actually." Said Clover, satisfied.

"I just need to convince the other animals. I think I'm going to call a meeting tomorrow. No offense intended, but you're easier to convince than most of the animals here." he said with a serious emotion on his face.

"None taken." she said.

"Just, don't tell anyone yet. I want this to be a surprise." he said, finally smiling.

"Will do, Old Major." Clover was smiling now too. "Well, I need some sleep if I'm going to be awake for that tomorrow. I'm going to go back my stall. Maybe you should turn in to Old Major." said Clover. She let out a long yawn then started walking back to her stall.

"I'm fine, thanks. Goodnight." said Old Major, who was again lost in though.

Clover walked quietly back to her stall, trying not to wake anyone up. She looked to the side for a second to see if Old Major was still there, and hit into Mollie.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going! You could have knocked me into the mud over there!" Mollie said angrily.

"Mollie? Um, how long were you standing there?" said Clover worriedly. "You didn't happen to um, here anything did you? Between me and Major over there?"

"Maybe a bit." she said sweetly.

"Well, don't tell anyone. Please?" Clover asked politely.

"If it does happen, can I keep my ribbons?" asked Mollie.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, if they're considered clothing. But don't ask me, I'm not very good on the subject." Responded Clover.

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway. I won't tell anyone. Goodnight!" Mollie said, before walking away with a sly smile on her face.

"…Bye!" said Clover as she went happily to her stall.

Mollie waited until Clover disappeared, then she went to where Napoleon was sleeping.

"Oh Napoleon, have I got a story for you!"

By Ema 7-7


End file.
